


Friends in Low Places

by FlyawaySoul



Series: The Road to Peace [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bets, Challenges, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Hair-pulling, He's actually off-brand Gannon according to the dm, Inhuman stamina, Kinktober 2019, Lots of biting, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Stress Relief, Terato, Teratophilia, aggressive sex, based on our dnd campaign, demon king, dragon-elf, drunken fun, maybe more plot to come, neophilic elf, porn with little plot, reciprocal size kink, rough, terat themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyawaySoul/pseuds/FlyawaySoul
Summary: Lorkhan wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her against him, worried in the back of his mind that he might actually hurt her. The way she pushed herself more into the kiss and dug her fingers even more sharply into his flesh showed her to believe otherwise. She indeed was a raging fire, and he was the devil who intended to dance in the flames tonight.





	1. Friends in Low Places (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and I know its long, but CC is welcome. Please be nice, though!

It had been a _long_, long week for Alaysia. The rest of her party had gone to the castle to sit in on some kind of public meeting between a visiting king and the ruler of the city they were currently passing through. Her companion, a juvenile wyvern named Abraxos who was nearing the size of a large person now, would have never been allowed in. He was scarcely allowed into the inn, and even as the owner had eyed the heavy sack of gold she offered in exchange he had still been hesitant.

Rather than accompany the party, she had overseen moving their things into the tavern. Having completed that task, she now had nothing to do but sit and drink until they returned, occasionally flipping through a book their wizard left her on demons and the like. She intended to add them to her list of things to hunt for sport soon. The language, Abyssal, was hard to understand and it made her head hurt. Letters jumped around for her as she read at the best of times, but this just felt like nonsense. 

This time alone wasn’t completely unacceptable to Alaysia. The members of her group, strong though they may be, were useless when it came to navigating the wilds of this new continent they had been left to explore. It fell to Alaysia, wood-elf ranger and hunter extraordinaire, to keep their stupid asses from getting eaten by owlbears in their sleep, or worse. Her companions were all children compared to her 214 years of traveling, but they were a welcomed break to the monotony of life. As far as she was concerned she may as well keep them from starving to death out in the woods. That said, it was nice to spend time without their constant yammering, even if it was in a city. 

The booze at the pleasant little inn they had chosen to reside in for the next few days was good, as was the food. Alaysia had never been one for small chatter, but drinking? Drinking she could do in abundance. It made her more amicable, drawing her out of her usually sour, annoyed mood. Sadly it did nothing to relieve the perpetual boredom. She wanted to _hunt_. It had been at least two days since her last trip into the forest. Something big and dark had attacked her and Abraxos and she wanted to go back and hunt it down more than anything. It was an itch that nothing could scratch but the satisfaction of the hunt.

That itch could be relieved by perhaps one other thing. A different kind of hunt. When someone new and undeniably eye-catching entered the tavern, filling the doorway with his presence, she had found her prey. He was big, ducking to enter the building, which held a small in-house tavern on the first floor. Seven feet tall, if Alaysia’s well-practiced eye was to be trusted, and a braid of thick, bright red hair swung nearly to his waist. He moved with the grace of a lion, bedecked with a menagerie of glistening armor and jewelry with a dark expression to top it all off. 

She internally wagered that the party’s professional thief would have risked his right hand to get it into this man’s coin pouch. He’d probably lose more than just his hand if he got caught, judging by the two massive swords hung about the Tiefling’s back. A third hung from a decorative belt, drawing her attention to his lack of a tail, but even that wasn’t the most interesting thing about him. 

Bigger, prouder, and far more exotic than any man she had seen in her centuries of travel, he was _different_. Alaysia, it could be said, very much _enjoyed_ different, and it had been a while since she had found such novel and exciting quarry to hunt. The large man’s eyes found first her and then her companion, Abraxos, regarding the stone gray dragon for a moment before returning his gaze to the wood-elf and giving her a nod. Something about him looked downtrodden, even under his finery and the sense of importance about him. 

People often were far more concerned with Abraxos than his surrogate mother, Alaysia. She was small, especially for a wood-elf. Standing at only just five and a half feet tall, she was not imposing. She did not command a room with her presence nor was she a conversationalist, but she had needs. She hoped the extravagant Tiefling man had similar needs and the time to stay the night, but first, she would have to lure in her chosen prey. 

The man had an older gentleman with him, also Tiefling, but that was where the similarities ended. Where the first was tall with dark, deep grey skin, this man stood at a more reasonable height and had skin like a ripe plum. He was attractive enough for his age, but nothing like his companion and nowhere near exotic enough to catch Alaysia’s eye over the other man. She was a hunter, through and through, much to her companions’ chagrin. Whether that meant stalking a raptor across three day’s worth of jungle or tempting into her bed someone as strange and broad and brooding as the Tiefling across the room, it made no difference to her. It filled her ample time and distracted her from thoughts of the past or future, as both were too vast and painful to comfortably dwell upon. 

With a tap of her empty mug on the bar, she summoned the keeper who also eyed the man and his associate warily. Now sitting close, they discussed something with a deep intensity that she couldn’t quite hear over the music and laughter in the room. Her eyes only strayed far enough from the stranger to acknowledge the barkeeper and assure he was listening to her. 

“I need another round for me, and one for each of the men at the table there,” her narrow chin jerked to the pair. For a moment, it seemed like the bartender wasn’t going to question it before he paused. 

“You mean,” he flicked his eyes to the men with raised brows.

“See any other men in that direction that someone like me would buy a drink for?” she scoffed and pat Abraxos’s head. Abraxos offered her a happy churring noise in response, still focused intently on his pork haunch. The man eyed her and, as always, the wyvern who sat gnawing the pig’s leg gleefully next to her. With a sigh, he turned and began to prepare the drinks. 

Alaysia knew how people treated Tieflings back home. It was no different here on the new continent from what she had seen. That hardly surprised her. Not many could appreciate the individuality of a people that looked so different from themselves the way Alaysia could. Tieflings were diverse in a way that no other race was and she liked that. It was exciting and intriguing, and they were more often than not quite beautiful. 

The bartender left her mug filled before pouring two more and walking briskly to the table of the mysterious man. She watched as the bartender sat down the drinks and gestured towards her, probably informing the men that she was the origin of the two drinks provided. Half of her expected them to turn up their noses at the slightly-above-average ale she’d been drinking. It wouldn’t bother her if they did. No one could force them to like or want the drink, just as no one could force a fox to take the bait from a trap. That said, she had a feeling that this bait was just right for what she assumed was a wealthy adventurer or fighter, based on his armor and weaponry, that'd had a rough day. He looked at the drink for a moment, sizing it up, before lifting the mug and downing the whole thing with gusto. Alaysia’s heartbeat sped up a little. The bait was taken and the hunt was on. 

After the last drops of the beverage were gone, he rose impressively to his feet and turned to her. Alaysia didn’t avert her eyes but rather smiled pleasantly up at him from her seat. She had assumed he would approach her eventually if he planned on investigating the person who would send someone as big and strange as himself an open invite to do so. Alaysia couldn't imagine that many showed an intimidating Tiefling such as himself any great kindness, so the little offering would strike him as odd. It would get his attention. Admittedly, she hadn’t expected him to respond so quickly. 

“Thank you for the drink,” he extended a large palm down to her, which she allowed to engulf her own in a handshake, “May I ask your name?”

His grip was firm and authoritative, “Alaysia Doyenwyvern,” the kind that had shaken many important hands in the past, “and yours?”

“Lorkhan of Dragmire,” his voice was as deep as the Nine Hells and nearly as warm when he spoke. Alaysia looked forward to seeing if she could get it to go deeper, perhaps even warmer. 

“You are different from other Tieflings I’ve seen, but I know a man who has been kicked when he’s down when I see one,” she dropped his hand and Lorkhan continued to eye her, wary but curious in the way Tieflings often were when she decided to approach them. It was unfortunate that they were forced to be so wary of others and it angered Alaysia deeply at times.

“I won’t disagree with you,” he turned his head, the relatively short, upturned horns catching the candlelight on their smooth, obsidian colored surface, “it has been...a _ long _week.” Lorkhan looked worried, stressed, and tired. Alaysia felt for him. Life is hard, and her life had been no different. Perhaps they could help one another out. 

Stretching luxuriously, Alaysia sighed, “Well, child, should you want to share another drink, I’ll be here,” she gestured at the inn around them before returning her gaze to Lorkhan, “and if you should find yourself needing a...friendly face in the night, I will be in room four.” She ended her statement with a wink, turning back to face the bar and leaving him visibly taken aback. To Lorkhan’s credit, he was only stunned for a moment before adopting a look just shy of devilish, allowing the slightest of smiles to tug at his lips behind her back. 

“Thank you,” he said finally before turning to return to his table without another word. 

Alaysia had been sincere in her offer to keep him company, whether it be in or out of bed, though she scolded herself for not making that more apparent. Lorkhan looked to her like an interesting book looked to those who didn’t suffer from the curse of the moving glyphs as she did. Even if she was wrong, she liked meeting people from far away lands. They were interesting - _he _was interesting. Granted, a book wouldn’t be able to use its considerable shape and stature to fuck her into a stupor like she was hoping he would, but she would certainly settle for an amicable evening during the expanse of their stay if he wasn’t interested in sex.

For a time after that, Alaysia drank and Lorkhan spoke with his companion. She no longer looked in his direction, but she could feel Lorkhan’s eyes boring into her from time to time, sizing her up as he had the drink she bought him. He had taken the bait, of that she was sure, so now she just had to be patient. The alcohol didn’t help that, but she persisted for as long as she could before she had to have _something_ to do. Bored to tears and filled with just enough liquid courage to break her out of her antisocial shell, she clambered up on top of her barstool and addressed the growing evening crowd of the inn.

“Hello everyone! I challenge any of you who are up to it to a drinking contest. The last one still conscious that can hold the drink wins the pot!” she removed a healthy coin pouch from her belt and dropped it on the bar, bits of gold spilling out to glint in the torchlights. Her eyes were trained onto Lorkhan with a dragon’s fire of challenge burning within them. For a moment the bar was silent. She was almost beginning to fear that no one would take her up on the challenge and she would continue drinking alone until a gruff voice nearby spoke up.

“Aye, I’ll take ye up on tha,” a dwarf plopped a small bag of coins onto the bar and was soon joined by his companions, jeering about how they were going to drink the little knife-ear under the table. Alaysia playfully jeered back that those old stone-feet wouldn’t be any more likely to out-drink her as they would have been able to outrun her. A great whooping followed when a human and his halfling friend joined in, but it stopped when Lorkhan stood and strode over to the bar with long, graceful steps.

“I’ll join you.”

Alaysia could only grin as the Tiefling man sat a fat pouch of coins on the bar and eyed her with that almost-smile on his mouth and an unreadable intensity in his eyes. Alaysia met his gaze with a feral delight and challenge lit up her face like lighting across thunder clouds. She had been hoping he would join in. Her intentions had been made clear earlier. If he was approaching her yet again it meant that he had accepted the challenge. Lorkhan was giving his consent to be hunted by her now, or perhaps letting her know he was planning on making _her_ the prey before the night was through. Time would tell, and Alaysia was always keen to find new ways to spend time. 

The contest started up with cheap, weak booze, which Alaysia powered through with all the grace of a practiced alcoholic. Lorkhan was equally unaffected. By the third round of stronger alcohol, Alaysia was beginning to feel it churn through her body while two of the dwarves and the human had since lost the match. The bartender was floored at Alaysia’s near unmatched tolerance and finally paused in refilling the drinks to comment.

“You two, I get,” he pointed to the two dwarves, “and you, I get,” he motioned to Lorkhan, “but _you_,” he leaned over the bar to peer at Alaysia, just beginning to really show the easy, good mood borne of her heavy drinking, “What are you _made_ _of_?” Alaysia leaned over the bar as quick as a snake and snagged the man by the front of his shirt, dragging him close to her with surprising strength.

“I may be an Elf, but I should have been born a _ dragon_,” she chuckled darkly and released the man with a barked order to keep the drinks coming, earning a round of cheers from all in attendance. She was ready to win this little game and haul her prize off to her room for the night.

The contest proved to do wonders for how the others of the tavern viewed Lorkhan. By midway through the drinking contest, the third of the four dwarves and the halfling both forfeited. The remainder of the competition and the onlookers that had gathered alike began giving him hearty slaps on the shoulder and words of encouragement against Alaysia, now dubbed “the Dragon-Elf” after her earlier outburst. 

Lorkhan was the only one who seemed completely unaffected by this point and Alaysia was beginning to wonder if perhaps even her near-boundless tolerance for spirits could eclipse his. Round and round they went, opponent after opponent falling to vomit or sleep off the alcohol until it was only an uncharacteristically happy, laughing Alaysia and a stoic Lorkhan who tried in vain to stare down or perhaps just figure out the attractive She-Elf before him. 

She was a drunken little enigma that didn’t notice the flush creeping up his neck from all the booze. Then again, perhaps that flush was from his realization that the studded leathers she wore had done much to obscure the contours of her body. Now that he was closer, he could see that her chest, covered and secured tightly by the flat leather cuirass she wore, was quite large for her size. Her hips and legs were just as broad and he thought deeply about whether or not to just grab her and take her to that room she had offered. Even after discarding this idea, he couldn’t help but to try and accurately guess at what she looked like without those damnable tight riding leathers in the way. Meanwhile, they continued onto more expensive - and powerful - brews. Two more rounds came and went before the bartender addressed the two of them.

“Okay, I’ve only got one more thing that I think will take out you two demons,” the bartender’s eyes widened when he realized to whom he was speaking and that his words could have easily been taken as a slur. He mumbled a quick, awkward apology to Lorkhan, who only snorted derisively, “Right, well, the joke was that the next thing I have for you two to drink is this,” He turned to a small safe behind the bar and opened it with a big, rusty key. There were three identical, heavily decorated bottles within. Each was wrapped in a satin cloth and had golden filigree woven through the spiraling blown glass bottles.

“This,” the barkeeper paused for effect as he gingerly removed a bottle from the safe, “is called The Tears of Celestia.” 

With a flourish, he showed the bottle to the crowd, _ ooh-_ing and _aah-_ing, before pouring the two remaining contestants a small shot apiece and returning the bottle to the safe. Once he turned back around and bid them drink, they began the final round. The alcohol had an otherworldy, impossible taste and the effect was immediate. Bubbling, jovial emotions began to well up from Alaysia’s stomach. She couldn’t help the laughter that began to erupt from her like a chorus of tiny, beautiful bells. Lorkhan simply regarded her after his own drink and she knew deep down that she had lost. Before she could shake the hand of the only man to ever have bested her through drink, a smile broke out across Lorkhan’s face.

Alaysia managed to reign in the pure joy within her just long enough for the remaining clouds to clear from Lorkhan’s visage, which then split open into his own baritone peels of laughter that doubled over the huge man. He had a good laugh, hearty and deep, and Alaysia joined him as he laughed about nothing and everything. 

It was a tie. 

For a short time, all they did was enjoy the moment. It was good. It was something neither of them had known they needed and _it was good_. Bracing a hand against Lorkhan’s bicep, almost as big around as one of her legs, she scarcely managed to stay upright. Alaysia’s mind was filled with happiness that eventually led her to wonder, somewhere deep in her mind, what a good lay would feel like now. Her body was thrumming, of that, there was no doubt, but there was still the matter of propositioning the fine man beside her. Too drunk to come up with something witty or charming, she fell back on playing to the very competitive nature that had driven him into the contest to begin with.

“I bet you I can make it back upstairs to my room before you,” she slurred between laughs.

“Deal,” he snickered as Alaysia took a step and nearly fell to the floor.

“‘Braxos!” she giggled before leaning against her wyvern’s thick neck and pointing to the stairs, “bed, boy. Take me to bed!” she barked in Draconic and allowed the just-larger-than-her creature to drag her towards the stairs.

“H-hey! You cheat!”Lorkhan’s voice came from an odd place. Looking back to see where exactly he was, it took her a moment to find him. 

When she did, she found herself looking at the confused, but still laughing, body of a seven-foot-tall Tiefling dressed in lordly attire floating haphazardly near the ceiling. This pulled a peel of new laughter from her as he began to concentrate on whatever strange magics in his employ that had sent him floating. By the time he was back on the floor and stumbling after her, she was at the base of the stairs. The rest of the room looked on in wonder as the big, exotic-looking man reached the stairs himself and abandoned any remaining air of class to clamber up the steps on his hands and knees, laughing the whole way and leaving heavy indentions in the wood where he had grasped it for purchase. 

At the top of the stairs, Alaysia regained her feet and moved unsteadily with Abraxos’s help to her room just as Lorkhan closed in behind her. She playfully tried to throw the small door closed in front of him but he managed to catch it before she did and pulled it out of her grasp. Alaysia giggled as the big man she had caught (or perhaps that had caught her?) stooped under the doorframe and eyed her with an animalistic focus beneath his own quieting laughter. 

Abraxos curled up in the mound of pillows in the corner that served as his bed. He was used to his mother’s shenanigans and knew from experience that he would no longer be needed. He huffed a sigh and settled in for a long night. 

“I caught you,” Alaysia chuckled in a low voice. Lorkhan smiled the devilish smile to her, his face filled to the brim with promise.

“Caught me?” Lorkhan stalked towards her slowly, “I intended to bed you as soon as you bought me that drink, little Elf.” Alaysia could feel the heat off of him, smell his scent, three steps away from her. He smelled like cedar and clean, arid sands and it made her heart flutter with anticipation. 

“Is that so?” Alaysia backed purposefully towards the bed until she was leaning against the wall next to the large headboard. Intentionally cornered and more than willing, she made a show of leaning against the wood planks and rested her head back, exposing the tanned flesh of her throat. Her gaze never left his.

Lorkhan’s gaze fell from her heavily lidded eyes to the expanse of soft, vulnerable skin, just begging to be marked by _him_. She would be _his _tonight and what was left of the world that hadn’t heard it happening tonight would know it tomorrow. They’d know it by the dark ghost of his teeth on her neck, the way she moved, and claw marks he would inspire her to leave on his skin. A rumbling, almost bestial growl built in his chest at the thought as he closed the distance to cage her against the wall with his hands at her flared hips. 


	2. Friends in Low Places (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty finish to the first half of the story.

“You should be careful, Little-Elf. You may one day take something to bed that breaks you,” he ran his hands up and down her sides as she regarded him with that cool, knowing smile. He wanted to hear her. He wanted to twist that mouth into a moaning mess with the rest of her. He’d just have to be careful that _he_ wasn’t the one to break her. Or at least he thought so at first. 

Alaysia’s body tensed for less than a heartbeat and she shot upwards towards him, digging her nails into his chest, his shoulder, his neck through his clothes as she deftly scaled him like a tree. Lorkhan tried to step back in surprise, but she had already wrapped her legs about him and had a hand knotted into that shock of red hair he kept so neat. Her mouth was on his. Hard, demanding, rough, she had no room for his words of warning or his notions that she was some fragile doll. The alcohol in her stomach was on fire and so was the rest of her. 

Lorkhan wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her against him, worried in the back of his mind that he might actually hurt her. The way she pushed herself more into the kiss and dug her fingers even more sharply into his flesh showed her to believe otherwise. She indeed was a raging fire, and he was the devil who intended to dance in the flames tonight. 

It became quickly apparent how strong her muscled legs were as she easily kept her body firmly against his, sometimes squeezing him with surprising bursts of strength when he did something she particularly liked. The kiss was rough and they traded bruising grasps back and forth with their hands until she wrenched his head back by the large handful of hair and buried her teeth into the soft place where his neck and his shoulder met, making him groan. She was rough about it and it hurt, but the pain shot straight down his spine and into his pants. It only fueled his arousal more when she began to suck and lick at the abused flesh. 

The feeling pulled positively primal sounds from him and he dug his fingers into her hips in a brutal grip before he could temper the instinct. She shuddered a bit in his grasp, bringing some of his senses back to him. _ Do not break her_, his advisor had said earlier with a knowing look when Lorkhan had offhandedly asked what he thought of her. His grip loosened and she pulled back to look at him, hand still knotted in his hair. Alaysia’s other hand squeezed his own, planting it firmly against her hip again.

“_Don’t you fucking dare stop_,” the throaty hiss was more reminiscent of her wyvern than he had expected of the little Elf, but his surprise didn’t slow the comprehension and his grip returned. Harder, rougher than he had before, he clutched her hips, her legs, her sides and she moaned into his neck and his chest and his mouth, seeming to get louder the longer and harder he held her. Her lips were accompanied by her soft tongue and her sharp teeth with equal frequency, pausing only to occasionally suck bruises into his dark skin. She traveled from the sensitive space below his earlobe all the way down to his chest in that manner, dragging aside the collar of his shirt when it got in her way. She didn’t want him to be gentle with her and she certainly wasn’t with him. 

A particularly sharp bite into the skin of her shoulder had her nails raking against his scalp and the clothes on his back, panting. Alaysia very suddenly wanted those clothes _ off _. She wanted to dig furrows in his back with her nails and feel his hot skin against hers. She scrambled at the shirt’s fabric and tried to pull it up without breaking the harsh kiss that she was so taken with, but the cloth was caught between their bodies. 

Lorkhan realized what she wanted and moved closer to the bed. Alaysia assumed he intended to finally lay her out on the bed and take her. She yelped in shock when her back hit the wall again instead of the bed and he pinned her there with his body. Large and surprisingly deft fingers loosened the straps of the armor she hadn’t taken the time to remove from herself. Even with his surprising dexterity, it took too long for their liking. 

Alaysia had gone from running her hands down the ruined braid of his hair and the broad expanse of his shoulders to all but tearing at the buckles of her gear to get it loose enough to free herself. Never a patient man, Lorkhan spat a curse in Infernal and grunted at her to hold still. She had only an instant between the barked order and him pulling the entire cuirass over her head, catching it on her shirt. The movement had all the calculation and grace that one would expect two drunkards to possess and the loud sound of shredding fabric filled the air. Briefly distracted from the proceedings, they both looked at Alaysia’s shirt, now ruined by a wide tear from the bottom hem up to her armpit. 

“I liked this shirt, it was nice,” Alaysia’s voice was husky and low. It drew Lorkhan’s gaze back to her, and what a sight she was. She met his gaze with her big green eyes, blushing from alcohol or exertion. Her sizeable breasts, larger than he had anticipated them to be, moved with her deep pants. The way she looked up at him, so beautiful and small but so defiantly proud. Her torn shirt left the smooth honey-colored skin of her flank exposed. When his fingers brushed the skin, he felt the muscles there tighten at the touch and then relax against him. The sensation pushed something in him just far enough to snap.

“And I think it looks nicer on the floor.” Without any further ado, he grabbed each side of the ruined fabric and pulled it apart, shredding the still-salvageable shirt beyond repair. Alaysia had no time to protest as his body shoved against hers in earnest. He very nearly gave her breast band the same treatment as her shirt before she heaved him away just enough to slide it up over her head. 

As soon as the fabric lifted over her hands he caught them in his own and pinned them above her head. She pulled halfheartedly at his iron grip and gasped softly when his hand tightened around her wrists in response. His other hand dropped to the apex of her thighs and she bucked into him when she felt his thumb start to stroke her through her moistened pants. He could only bear it for a few moments before his impatient nature got the better of him and he went for the ties that kept them up. 

Alaysia didn't mind. Her thoughts were becoming increasingly focused on chasing her own release. Even as he undid the ties of her clothes, she had worked her face into his neck, where she lavished it with an assortment of bites and soft, sucking kisses. She could feel his chest heaving against her and the weight of his broad body as it pressed in around her. He loosened the tie of her pants just enough to slide his hand in and down to cup her sex, recapturing her mouth with his.

Lorkhan hadn’t been this invested in sex in a very long time. He preferred small partners but small partners had, in his experience, always proven to be too delicate for his crushing grip and sharp, pointed teeth. Alaysia seemed to feed off it, though. She had clutched at his face and his back and his clothes like he was the only thing keeping her breathing, begging with her writhing hips for him to just give her more any time he hesitated. The voice in the back of his head was still there, trained by years of similar sexual encounters with both men and women that hadn’t appreciated what Alaysia was craving for more of. He adjusted his grip on her hands, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Alaysia bit into his lip savagely in response.

“Gods, woman,” Lorkhan pulled back with a curse, “Do you _want _me to hurt you? Is that what you’re after?” 

“You think _you _can break me? I was raised by dragons, you impudent child,” she surged against his loosened grip and managed through an impressive display of dexterity to free her arms from his grasp, “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” He didn’t try to recapture her once she’d freed herself, instead he shuffled her up the wall into a more secure position and pressed a finger to stroke her slit. At some point, Alaysia’s legs had moved from encircling him to pressing into his sides to support herself and allow him better access to her heat. Her eyes seemed all at once heavier but her gaze remained steady and challenging. He looked at her for a long moment, stroking her gently and relishing in just how wet she already was, but she didn’t falter. He bent his head down to her ear and flicked the point with his tongue. A spark jumped from the contact and ran right down to the pit in her stomach where all the other pleasure she was feeling coalesced. 

“That may be true, little Elf,” his teeth, sharp and unforgiving, scraped gently down the shell of her ear. His hot breath made her shiver as he lazily trailed down to the side of her neck where the skin was soft and delicate, “but being raised by dragons and fucking demons are two entirely different experiences.”

Alaysia’s keening exclamation could have been heard two rooms down when his teeth sank into her neck and his finger into her slick. Lorkhan had meant it as a warning that he could accidentally hurt her more than anything else. He hadn’t expected her to drip into his palm in response. Alaysia’s head fell back when the pain of his teeth hit the pleasure of her heat in her belly and her legs gripped him so hard he nearly lost his breath. She rattled off something in Elvish to which he grunted in confused response as he began to nurse the sensitive mark with his tongue.

“I said, keep that up and I may show you how it feels to be ridden by someone who’s been jockeying wyverns for two hundred years.” 

The idea was appealing and Lorkhan moved his hand a bit faster between her legs. His fingers were thick and warm and he changed angles from time to time, making certain that no place was left untouched. He wanted to draw this out though. He wanted to see her shake and fall apart in his hands. After a few more strokes and he found what he had been lazily casting around for. Alaysia gave a low moan when he brushed the spot and her legs quivered at his sides, but he didn’t speed up his fingers. 

Breaking his lips away from her with a low chuckle at his prize, he began to caress the area regularly amidst his other ministrations. Alaysia writhed against the slowing, torturous movements he had turned to. They kept the fire in her belly stoked to just under the breaking point she was after but infuriatingly didn’t give it the kindling to burn any hotter. 

Frustrated and wanting, Alaysia threw her head back and bucked into his hand sharply, “_More_,” pressing his hand more firmly against herself as she did. Lorkhan snorted in amusement at the ferocious little thing clinging to him and slid another digit into her slick, eying the way her back arched in response. Alaysia could feel those thick, calloused fingers dragging against her walls and ghosting over the sensitive spot in her core and they felt just as good as she had hoped, but every time she thought he was finally going to push her towards that cliff to utter pleasure, he slowed. It was an impressive display of both sexual knowledge and restraint but it infuriated her. She hadn’t dragged this boy up to her room to play games. That could be done later. She craved _release_. 

Whipping one of the hands Lorkhan had mistakenly left free, Alaysia reached under his arm and snagged the long braid he wore. He was so caught up in the way she was clenching and dripping about his fingers that he only had time to slip out of her before she yanked the rope of hair viciously and forced him away from her, spinning to the side. Lorkhan cursed, trying in vain to regain his footing as Alaysia hooked a hand onto one of his shoulders. She threw her opposite leg up so his neck rested in the crook of her knee. 

He only had a moment to realize what was happening as Alaysia used the leverage his hair, her grip on his shoulder, and deceptive lower body strength to wrench herself up and fling him backward. The backs of his knees caught the bed and down he went with her weight resting on his neck and face. She threaded a hand into his hair and pulled his face from her crotch to look up at her in awe. 

No one. No man, no woman, and certainly no tiny little Elven hunter - not a single person had ever stolen Lorkhan’s power from him so quickly and decisively. His mind reeled as she nearly tore a leg free of her pants and underclothes to reveal her needy flower, dripping from his earlier teasing. Alaysia sat astride his shoulders like a panther atop her kill, breathing heavily with the fierce thrill of the hunt and a wild hunger in her eyes. She was beautiful and powerful and so godsdamned small that he just wanted to grab her and have his way with her until neither of them could move anymore. Maybe he'd do exactly that. 

“You’re all talk about fucking demons and breaking me,” she sneered down at him with narrowed eyes, “let’s see if that mouth of yours can keep pace with you words.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and was more than willing to reward her impressive display. Even so, her hand dropped the braid it had held and moved to one of his horns, dragging his mouth to her sodden box and gasping when his tongue, longer and more flexible than she expected, delved into her depths with vigor. Alaysia’s other hand braced against the wall as she gasped and shuddered atop him. 

Lorkhan gave up the pretense of control from earlier in exchange for unforgivingly stroking the walls of her sex, closing his eyes to relish in the taste he was greeted with and lapping at the hint of anything more. Alaysia ground into him, his nose rubbing against her clit and the unseen stubble about his mouth stimulating the rest of her. When he eventually gasped for breath and returned to the sensitive spot he had found earlier, she was teetering on the edge of that cliff that she _needed _to fling herself off of and the sensation of his warm, wet tongue flicking and filling her was maddening. 

“My clit, now,” Alaysia tugged at his horn, still in a death grip in one hand, and stroked at his face and hair with the other in pleasant opposition. Lorkhan grunted in irritation at her words, enjoying himself greatly as he was, and cracked an eye open to look at her. 

His annoyance was quickly doused and he peered up at her with full attention. Shuddering and panting as she rutted into _his _mouth, _ his _tongue. His bite marks littered her shoulders, now evolving from whelps to bruises with the ghosts of his hands littered about her in the same manner. But there she was still. Not hurt, not afraid of his strength, but grasping her large breasts, tweaking a dark nipple, running her fingers down her body and caressing his head as he sucked and lapped at her. 

She was close. The fire in her veins was so hot it was almost cold now and her pulse was singing through her body. Alaysia gave a loud exclamation of surprise when Lorkhan’s hands found her hips again and lifted her up and more fully over his mouth. He supported her tiny form easily with his muscular arms. Lorkhan’s iron grip shackled any movement her hips could make, leaving her at the mercy of his lips and tongue. 

Latching on to her clit, he began to alternate between sucking it, circling and flicking it until he found a combination that had her shaking in his hands with every repetition. Though it left her core unfilled, it drew an aroused scream from her that devolved into moaning and the vain, instinctual bucking of her hips as her body chased the high he was about to give her. The pleasure that had been waiting for _weeks _to be released surged forward like a flood against a dam and battered it to pieces as it roared through her. 

Alaysia’s body stiffened and stilled all at once and a sharp, beautiful sound left her throat that pierced Lorkhan like a cherub’s arrow. The rush of ecstasy hit her before she could give him any more warning than that, but that was all he needed. Ducking back down to her slit, Alaysia felt him press his tongue back into her spasming core and took up her clit with the pad of his thumb. She could feel his tongue writing against the most sensitive parts of her walls in time with his thumb on her clit. Even with only one hand holding her still now, she couldn’t pull away from his hard grip and couldn’t escape the raw pleasure he was forcing upon her. Instead, she was left to curse and gasp and moan his name as he drew out the waves of her orgasm for far longer than he had any right to do. 

Alaysia’s body was singing like a well-played instrument. She loved the way his skilled tongue drew shuddering breaths from her lungs, but she wanted _more._ She wanted him to fill her and rut her like a beast, the same way he had eaten her. She wanted to lick her own slick off of his prick when he was done and then do it again in as many different positions as she could think of. She wanted his bruising grip on every part of her. She wanted _him _and if his cock was half as good as his tongue and his fingers were, she wanted him over and over again until she was nothing but a puddle of sex and ecstasy.

Lorkhan had watched her fall apart and still gave long, slow laps to her sex when she was done. Each one caused her hips to buck and made him hum in satisfaction. But when her deep green eyes met his, the fire was still there, momentarily dampened but quickly building again. Of all the people he had fucked, sucked, and otherwise bedded, he had never seen someone give him the look she did in that moment. She looked _hungry_. Like she intended to devour him right then and there. He was too blinded by his own ego to see it before, but Lorkhan could see now why the other men at the bar had called her the Dragon-Elf. Small though she was, she was strong, cunning, and had an insatiable look in her eye. She was no more done with him than he was with her and both his heart and his prick sprang in anticipation.

Without a word, she had no time or patience for them now, Alaysia urgently turned to straddle his chest facing away from him and nearly tore apart the ties to his pants. Her ass was round and heavy and muscled and he couldn’t help but press his fingers into her honey-colored skin and marvel as he bunched and parted the two globes of flesh, swiping his tongue at her still dripping pussy and relishing in the way she pressed back into his face when he did. 

Alaysia moved down his body to give a few consolatory strokes to his scarcely restrained cock through his pants and nearly purred in delight when she allowed it to spring free. Her lips were around it before whatever boasting statement Lorkhan had prepared could leave his mouth. His surprised grunt replaced the words and his hand found her own braided rope of hair, twisting it about his fist and urging her hot mouth further, faster. Alaysia happily obliged, exploring the various ridged rings and bumps down his shaft. 

Tieflings always had the best cocks. It was a large reason why Alaysia particularly favored male tieflings in bed, though the women often made better use of their tails. Lorkhan did not disappoint with shape or size. His head flared before coming to a tapered point. The ridges and bumps became more pronounced the further down they went down before stopping all together just before his base. What parts of him that weren’t in her mouth were in her hands and she tugged at his pleasure in rhythm with her lips.

Lorkhan, just as pent up and needing as she had been, pressed his hips up to Alaysia's face and kneaded at her hips. She was purposefully being just as slow and torturous as he had been. Since she was too small for him to lap at her with his tongue while she sucked and pumped his cock, he settled for sliding his big, warm hand down to press his thumb against her clit and cup her ass. _ Gods_, Lorkhan thought, _ what a beautiful ass she has_.

Alaysia made a motion between jumping away and thrusting into his hand when he started rubbing her with his thumb. Her lips separated from his shaft with a wet pop that made him growl.

“Easy on that you big brute!” she hissed “Its sensitive now.”

Lorkhan huffed and used the hand knotted in her hair to push her lips back to his member, muttering, “I know.” Alaysia grumbled in response but took him back into her mouth without further complaint, sending shivers up his spine with how deeply she took him as she did. He was more gentle with his fingers after that and Alaysia was soon matching the moans she was pulling from him. 

Lorkhan had little warning when Alaysia shifted her weight and suddenly she had a hand pressing firmly against his aching sack. Her mouth picked up the pace and she began to knead his testicles with a practiced grip that had him curling up into her and cursing. A low, sultry laugh rolled up her throat and through her lips to his member, adding to the damnably slow rhythm of her movements. Her hips wagged back and forth in equally lazy revolutions, rubbing her slick across his chest and leaving him to bask in the scent of it. Lorkhan realized then that she was retaliating for his earlier actions. 

He knew it was only fair, but he wasn’t interested in a fair fuck at the moment. Something about the way she had thrown him to the bed and taken her pleasure from him before told him that she wasn’t interested in it either, but he let her continue. The feeling of his abdomen rolling with her lips was entrancing and he lurched when her other hand dropped below his sack to the area just behind it, stroking and massaging with practiced movements. A loud gasp escaped him and she groaned around his cock in response, driving the pleasure deeper and only pausing to suck and lick the oozing precum from his tip. 

Alaysia fully intended to get him off as he did her. Eventually. In the meantime, she gleaned great pleasure from the way the huge man felt under her. The way his hips rose to meet her, the way his breath shuddered out of his lungs and brushed her sex with his fingers as he twitched and spasmed. It made her feel powerful and she intended to ride that feeling of power until he threw her down and took it back for himself. The thought was delectable and she gave him a particularly deep pass with her mouth for it. 

Lorkhan’s body was tensing beneath her and they could both feel it. If she didn’t speed up soon, he was going to break like she had and they both knew it. For a moment, she considered the possibility of what his crazed and frantic body would do to her if she pushed him as he had earlier, but she settled on giving him what he wanted. If anything, she had time, and she would have him back under her smiling lips again before the night was over. 

With little warning, Alaysia began to bob her head faster, deeper, moving her hands in gentle control of whatever parts of him weren’t in her mouth. She would stop for seconds at a time to rest her jaw and suck hickeys into his hips and thighs, biting and licking any spots that drew particularly nice sounds from him before returning to his shaft.

His grunts and growls sounded feral and the grip on her hair resurged, dragging her back and forth on his member in desperation. She sputtered once or twice before acclimating to the rough clip he wanted from her and his other hand alternated between gripping her thighs and the bed for support. Alaysia could feel Lorkhan’s release coiling beneath her and had just enough time to ready herself before he pulsed between her lips and began to twitch. Her fingers dug into his thighs and she threw herself forward, sucking his spasming cock and swallowing down the seed that came out. She didn’t care much for the taste, but she knew what effect it would have on her mount.

“_Fuck_,” Lorkhan’s head slammed back into the bed and he writhed beneath her, spilling more than either of them expected. Alaysia rose like an arching goddess from him once he was done, his hand falling from her hair as he panted in awe. What kind of treasure had he stumbled across in this tavern?

Alaysia turned and snatched his face in her small, deft hands. Her lips met his like lightning strikes the earth, stealing his breath and pushing the taste of himself into his mouth. He didn’t care for the taste either, but the method of delivery had his loins yearning for more. Alaysia was vicious with her kiss. He had been rubbing and pleasuring her the entire time she had sucked him and she was more ready than ever to move past the foreplay. Shifting her legs so that she slid off of his broad body, she began stroking his chest, rubbing his stiff little nipples and snaking down to stroke his shaft, still wet from her mouth. Occasionally she would drag her nails across his skin with varying degrees of cruelty and he accepted the pain and the pleasure of it in equal amounts. 

If there was any part of him left that feared he would be able to frighten her with his nature, it died under her swollen lips and her clawing hands. Alaysia gave an appreciative sound when he rose to his knees, his loosened pants restricting his movements, and crushed her into his chest. He gave her as long as it took to wrest his pants from his body and her own off of the remaining leg it clung to. Once there was nothing left to hinder them, his hands were on her and he used his size to bear down into the kiss. 

This was what she had been waiting for. Alaysia held her own, but she knew as he rose to tower over her that he was readying to take her and it made her sex throb. She liked big men. She liked the feeling of being tossed around, pinned, and then surprising her bedmates by reclaiming control. Dominating and being dominated, fighting for who was to be "king of the mountain," it made her hot. His hands found her large breasts and kneaded them. They would have been more at home on a woman twice her size just like her hips, but the combination of those endowments and her tiny body made him violently aroused. The thought of making those breasts shake breathlessly again, those hips bouncing against his own. 

Alaysia found herself twisted away from the kiss and pressed so that she was sandwiched between the headboard and Lorkhan’s body. His knee parted her legs from behind and she pulsed with anticipation. His shaft rubbed across her, the ridges and bumps stimulating her clit and washing him in her slick. The feel of her hot sex against him had him breathing down her neck like a panting animal. Alaysia tried to press back into him but was only met with an arm looping under her jiggling tits and up between them to grasp at her throat, holding her hostage in his huge hand. His other hand tilted his cock into position, making Alaysia writhe and sigh with the sensation of it poking at her sensitive folds. 

Lorkhan the man was replaced by Lorkhan the beast and he pressed her down onto his shaft. If it had been anyone else, they might have found it unpleasant, but for Alaysia the rough treatment made her scream appreciatively and rattle off something else in a language that Lorkhan didn’t care to know. He spread her and filled her until she writhed with the feeling and then he had her take more. The tightness of her small body against his large one had them both bucking and gasping. The bumps and ridges massaged her core and her tightness nearly squeezed him to insanity. 

Lorkhan rolled his hips, thrusting hard enough to shove Alaysia up into both the headboard and the hand that squeezed the sides of her throat, making her dizzy with need. They both groaned at the feeling and only got louder as they moved faster. He set an unforgiving pace that drove her into the wall mercilessly, gripping the headboard with his free hand for leverage. The headboard soon began to creak and groan with them. They hardly noticed until it gave a large crack and shifted, nearly toppling them over. 

“Shit, the headboard,” Alaysia gasped.

“Don’t worry about the fucking headboard,” Lorkhan grunted between thrusts and dropped the broken wood. He wrapped his arm around her waist, using the new grip to pick her up further and push her down harder, “If you’re going to say anything, I want it to be my name.”

The way his shaft rubbed and slammed into her indeed made her want to say his name, but he would need to work harder before she gave him that honor. When she said as much, he snarled angrily.

“Fine, woman. You want a reason to scream?” Lorkhan didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he shifted and began to circle her clit again, savagely pressing her throat back to meet his teeth. The hand at her clit occasionally rose to her breasts to taunt and squeeze her nipples. Every time his bone-crushing grip moved, she moaned. When his teeth met her skin, she exclaimed louder and louder with the increasingly brutal bites he pressed into her. 

Lorkhan fell into almost a trance listening to her, determined to have her moan his name before he had her again. He didn’t break from the trance until his name came like a soft breeze from her lips and he tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He’d finally accidentally broken her soft skin, but he couldn’t feel bad for it with the way she was starting to shake and seize around him. She obviously didn’t mind. 

Instead, he began sucking at the shallow wound, relishing in the taste more than he intended to and continuing to thrust up into her. Her walls clenched almost painfully around him, grinding those infuriating ridges deeper into herself and his name rose from her again, louder. The sensation and the sound had him responding in kind, her own name ghosting past his lips into her neck, her hair, her ear. 

The feeling of his hot breath against her ear made her buck, so he did it again and again. Every time he did, the heat and the sound of it against her sensitive little ears made its way deep down to the pit of her belly where the rest of the pleasure was winding into a living, starving thing as it had done earlier. Now, with something to clench inside of her, the feeling was more powerful, more maddening. She let Lorkhan hear his name. Even if she told herself it was just a reward to spur him on, she liked the way it felt dragging up her throat as he drew himself about her heat. 

When her own name met her ear with his teeth and tongue, she could feel herself nearing an explosive release. The feeling of him relentlessly spreading her to her depths, again and again, made her wild. His stamina was almost as impressive as his strength. Alaysia felt the sharp teeth against the tip of her ear in a hard nip and his name broke her lips again. 

“My throat,” she gasped, “I want your teeth on my throat,” Alaysia’s voice was husky and wanting. 

Lorkhan wasted no time in granting the request, moving his hand down to her breasts when he did and drawing a keening sound from her. Her heat clenched again, harder, and Lorkhan’s thrusting faltered. Alaysia was getting sinfully loud now and he wasn’t much more controlled than she. His body was tensing faster the tighter he wound her and they both hurtled towards that cliff again, this time together. Lorkhan’s hand left her breast, but before she could complain his fingers were stealing some of the slickness between her legs and pressing it into her mouth.

“Suck.”

Alaysia grumbled at the command but did as she was told. Her hands, which had been gripping at every part of him she could reach, latched onto his wrist and arm as she worked her tongue and mouth against his wet digits just as skillfully as she had his shaft earlier. The sensation was enough to have Lorkhan shifting his weight and repositioning his sinful little doll against him so he could drive them together with renewed vigor. The new position left her legs wider apart and gave him just enough extra reach to drive her out of her own skin. 

Lorkhan’s hold was too solid for Alaysia to do much outside of the harsh thrusts that stopped at his iron grip, but for every movement she was denied she poured it into sucking at the fingers in her mouth. All at once she felt Lorkhan’s rutting movements become erratic and desperate his shaft began to twitch and spasm and the sound their hips made became louder, wetter. His hips slowed in favor of deep, hard thrusts that drove her mad. A small corner of her was irritated that he hadn’t bothered to pull out, but a much, much larger part of her could feel the sticky seed spilling out of him until it had nowhere else to go but out of herself, and it threw her over the edge. 

Her walls came down on him like a smooth, hot vice. Alaysia’s hoarse voice keened his name around the fingers he still had thrust between her lips and drew a similar cry from him as well as her core wrung him for everything he had. By the time they both finished spasming from release, he was leaning into her back, hands resting on her hips. She was still in his lap, leaned forward against the broken headboard. Every now and then one or both of them would buck against the other, drawing relaxed moans. 

Lorkhan lifted up, his bones feeling lighter, even if his member was still ready for more. When he did, Alaysia slid back against him. She rested on her chest and knees, lifting her rear up and beginning to slowly move against him again. Bracing a hand on the small of her back, he cursed and bucked against her hard enough to slide her up the bed. A giggle met his ears as she craned her neck to look up at him from where she lay. The sight of her like that, his shaft still buried in her and his seed dripping down her thigh, had him thrusting again with an appreciative hum.

“Keep this up and I’ll have to tie you up and take you with me, Lorkhan.” Her voice dipped to a sultry low when she said his name and was rewarded with a deep rumble from his chest. A smile pulled at his lips at the thought.

“I doubt you have the strength to carry me off anywhere, but I wouldn’t mind being tied up if you were the one on the other side of the rope," he caressed her behind appreciatively, "If you’re ready to have the favor returned, that is,” he added with a sharper thrust. It made a look of pure pleasure spread across her face. He decided right then that he’d go back to the Abyss or the Nine Hells and crawl his way back out of either to this woman if that’s what it took to bed her again. 

“That could easily be arranged,” she groaned, reaching for her bag and the leather strips she knew rested within. 

“Is that so, my Little-Elf?” He stroked her back from her shoulder to her hip, feeling the raised marks he’d left about her with his teeth before dragging her back to him. She paused in her movements. 

“_Your _ Little-Elf?” She cocked her head back at him quizzically. He nodded with a snide grin and planted a stinging slap on her rump. She jerked against him with a startled sound between a yelp and a moan. It didn’t surprise him a bit at this point that she liked a good spanking too.

“You’re on _ my _ cock,” he gripped her hips and thrusted again, “dripping with _ my _ seed,” his hand landed on her rump again with a stinging palm, “and you’re scored to hell and back from _ my _ teeth,” he leaned over her, keeping her pressed to the bed as he licked her sensitive ear, “you are _ mine_, if only for tonight, Little-Elf.”

Alaysia growled and grumbled under her breath, aroused by the words whether she wanted to be or not, “And what does that make you, then, Lorkhan of Dragmire?” She twisted to pull his arm further around her, wrapping it around her waist and pressing back harder into his thrusts.

“I will be whatever you want me to be until we’re done, woman.”

The inn would not be a quiet place in the coming hours. 

~ ~ ~

Much later that night, the party returned to the inn in which they had left their Elven companion and her wyvern. They were excited to tell her about the “Demon King,” as the locals called him. He had come to ask the king of the land they were passing through for assistance in housing his people, the Tieflings, as his dessert lands had been taken over by demons. 

He had been turned down rudely, being called evil and told to leave and to take his nation of devils and thieves with him. Even so, the visiting king carried himself with poise and grace. He had been huge, at least seven feet tall with a shock of red braided hair and small horns upon his brow. They’d spent hours trying to find him afterward, as they wished to offer their assistance in the matter. After that, they had resorted to going out and restocking supplies for the coming week.

The party knew Alaysia would love to hear of such a strange and foreign character. That and they also wanted to ask for her help in tracking him down so that they could request an audience. She had long since convinced them that she could find anything if she was determined enough. They hoped the promise of gold and a nation of her preferred bedmates would be enough motivation for her to find him. Whenever they made it back to the inn, however, she was nowhere to be found. They approached the bartender as a group and inquired after her, knowing full well that Abraxos would be hard to miss and that Alaysia wouldn’t be doing her nightly meditations so early. 

“You know the Dragon-Elf?” The bartender raised his brows, impressed when they described her and her pet.

“The _ who_, now?” The Fire Genasi fighter asked for the group.

“That little Elf who drank four dwarves blue and took a demon to bed? Has a little dragon thing with her?” The party shared a look of exasperated understanding and then genuine concern as the bartender continued to speak.

“You said she took a _ demon _ to bed?” The wizard pushed to the forefront. He was a demonologist with their main employers, the Expedition of Convergence. Any time demons were mentioned, his interest was piqued, but this was something else entirely. 

“Yeah, that 'Demon King,' as they call him. She bought him a drink at first and I was worried. Thought she was drunk and playing with fire, you know? But no,” he shook his head and wagged a finger at them, "She had him watching her all night, then challenged him an all else here to try to out-drink her,” he leaned over the bar conspiratorially and murmured, “That Dragon-Elf had the Demon King crawling up the stairs after her and her beast hours ago, and they only stopped shaking the rafters in the last twenty minutes or so.”

He leaned back across the counter and wiped at a few stray drops of liquid. The party looked at him and then one another before stupidly agreeing to sleep for the night and then deal with whatever had happened in the morning. They would collect their ranger then and get to the bottom of what exactly had transpired

When they next saw Alaysia, it was around noon the following day. She was walking down the stairs with scarcely tamed hair and wearing a richly embroidered shirt so big that the hem swung just below her knees and the collar was almost large enough to slip off her shoulders. They took a moment just to observe, somewhere between concerned and impressed. She didn't bother to regard them, but that was normal. Alaysia wasn't amicable at the best of times, but she could be downright violent when first waking up. 

She had bruises on her arms and walked a bit more stiffly than normal. When she sat down, the shirt shifted, showing what looked like the tip of a tattoo and a myriad of savage bite marks overlapping from her neck to her shoulders, seeming to continue down her back until the shirt hid them. A select few looked particularly savage and seemed to have broken skin.

Alaysia looked nonplussed and no worse for wear in spite of the bruises, choosing to leisurely pack her long-stemmed pipe and sip a cup of black coffee. It was her normal pre-hunt breakfast before she would go out into the wilds and bring them back something for the day’s meals, though she normally rose earlier than anyone else and was back by the time the rest were awake. The thief, the only other elf in the party, made a move to approach her. The wizard put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Just a moment. I want to see if it was actually _him_,” the wizard’s eyes were glued to the stairs, “It might have been one of his entourage. I don’t think she got the actual king.” This had been a matter of hot debate amongst them as they waited for her to emerge. It was undeniable now that the shirt she was wearing was from a wealthy Dragmirian Tiefling, but that didn’t mean it had been the king. 

But it had been.

Lorkhan emerged from the stairway, sluggish and tired-looking, running a big hand through his long hair. It had been freed of the braid at some point in time and looked far more disheveled than from mere sleep. He looked around the room, nodding to another Tiefling who seemed to be waiting on him and then turning towards their ranger, taking a deep breath of preparation. Alaysia must have given as just as hard as she had gotten because there was a collection of sore looking hickeys from the bottom of his chest to his collarbone and he rolled his shoulders and neck with a visible wince. As he strode towards her, he ever so slightly favored his left leg. 

The rogue had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his elated gasp as Lorkhan made his way to Alaysia, who pointedly took her time in acknowledging him. There were angry claw marks on numerous parts of his body from his arms to his shoulders to his hips with more than a few of them boasting thick, angry scabs on his back and chest. Upon closer inspection, there were bruises and bitemarks about his abdomen and back as well. 

“_Look what she _**_did_**,” the rogue mouthed, absolutely beside himself with childish glee at the situation. It was perhaps the most comical thing that had happened this month. They strained their ears to listen intently to the brief conversation between the two.

“You took my shirt,” Lorkhan stated in a deep, early morning baritone. Gruff, deep, a bit hoarse from the night before, and ever so slightly questioning. Alaysia took a sip of her coffee and a drag of her pipe in slow succession, blowing the smoke towards the rafters. 

“You tore mine apart,” she stated coolly. 

“I need my shirt,” Lorkhan’s brow furrowed. It seemed that he wasn’t used to being told “no” so casually.

“Yes, child, and I need one too,” she tapped the mouth of the pipe against the side of her coffee mug, “I’ll take yours until you provide a suitable replacement,” she took another draw from the pipe, “Would you like some coffee? It isn’t fantastic, but it isn't swamp-water either.”

He grumbled something they couldn’t hear and went to the other Tiefling. His companion regarded him with a knowing smile and Lorkhan rolled his eyes. The man was his advisor or something similar from what they had gathered and Lorkhan tasked him with finding a suitable replacement for her shirt so he could go about his business. It was an hour before he returned with the shirt and Lorkhan had since shared a silent breakfast with Alaysia. While neither of them spoke much, the silence seemed companionable enough and they both seemed a bit less tense than the night before. 


End file.
